Many people have the desire for correcting the way they throw a ball. In the sport of baseball, it is common for pitchers to have poor form when pitching the ball. One of the most common improper ways of pitching a ball is termed a “side arm.” Repetitive side arm motions can result in debilitating deterioration of the elbow joint and ligament, otherwise known as a Tommy John, affectionately named after the first baseball player to undergo surgery for this type of injury. This injury ultimately requires invasive surgery to repair the elbow joint and ligament. Surgery required for correcting this injury is known as ulnar collateral ligament reconstruction. In the event that the surgery is not successful, the player's career could end.
Also problematic is the injury that young ball players can sustain from an improper throwing technique. If the growth plate, the medial epicondylar epiphysis, is still open, repeatedly throwing in a side arm fashion will exert excessive force on the growth plate and cause failure in this location, rather than at the ulnar collateral ligament. This injury is commonly known as “Little League Elbow,” and although it does not require reconstruction of the ulnar collateral ligament, it is still a very devastating injury for a young ball player to sustain. However, injuries caused by improper throwing techniques can be prevented by the use of correct throwing techniques.
Currently, there are devices available, such as an elbow brace, which assists with correctly positioning the arm during ball throwing. There are also devices available for strengthening the arm or shoulder. In addition, there are devices available that assist the user with throwing a ball or other object across a distance. However, these devices do not assist with training a user to improve or correct their throw, or to strengthen a user's arm or shoulder after an injury. Consequently, there is a need for a ball throwing training device that is easy and intuitive to use.
The present invention overcomes several of the deficiencies, disadvantages and undesired parameters associated with known ball throwing training apparatuses.